


Library

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [60]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa, Linda, and Louisa have a threesome in the bunker's library.





	

The good thing about being the Moon Soul Rider was that Linda could tell exactly when her girlfriends were planning something. As such, she could prepare for it. Which was why she wasn’t wearing panties beneath her skirt while she sat in the bunker’s library.

Louisa was the first to enter, exactly as Linda had foreseen. She tried to be subtle about it, but Linda still smirked behind her book. It was a manual on BDSM, just to make her more submissive girlfriend flustered. She wasn’t all that into it herself, but Linda could adapt for her girlfriends. Just like they could adapt to her particular kinks.

Though Linda had been expecting it, though, she was still taken by surprise when Louisa’s tongue licked her pussy. She gasped and moved her hips forward into the touch. Louisa pushed Linda’s skirt up slightly to get at more of her skin, kissing the pale brown skin and dragging her tongue along it in places. Linda moaned when Louisa returned her tongue to her pussy, moving her tongue inside.

Linda only remembered that Lisa had also been in her vision when her discarded book was pushed aside and her naked girlfriend sat where the book had been, legs spread.

“Thought you might like to study this more,” said Lisa, spreading her pussy with her fingers.

“Shh, it’s a library, try to be quiet,” said Linda. She had to try hard to stop herself from making noises too, because Louisa’s tongue was starting to twirl around inside her and she just knew that she’d have to clean this chair by the time she was done.

“I can try,” said Lisa. Linda decided to test her, slipping a finger in while rubbing Lisa’s clit with her other hand. Lisa moaned, and Linda smirked at her.

“You failed already,” said Linda, but then had to muffle a moan of her own as Louisa grabbed her thighs and probed her tongue in deeper. Linda hooked her finger in Lisa, eliciting a shout of pleasure from her. Both girls shushed her, and then Louisa returned her tongue to Linda’s pussy.

“What’s my punishment?” asked Lisa, glancing at the book. Linda felt a rush of power at being the dom.

“Well, I have an idea,” said Linda, moving her hips and trying to keep speaking normally with Louisa’s tongue doing wonderful things to her. “When I’m done, which won’t take very long at this rate, I’m going to lay you on the table and have control over your pleasure. And I know exactly when you’re going to come.”

Lisa shivered in delight at that, and then her hands drifted to her pussy. Linda gripped her wrists, grinning at her.

“Oh no, you don’t,” said Linda. Lisa could only watch, growing wetter, as Linda bit her lip and quietly moaned. Linda knew that Lisa could hear the sounds of Louisa lapping at her pussy, and she knew that it was driving Lisa mad. Though she didn’t need to be psychic to know that part- Lisa’s eyes were dark with lust and she was steadily dripping onto the table.

At last, Louisa twisted her tongue in just the right way and Linda came with a slightly louder moan. Then, she removed her glasses and pushed Lisa down onto her back on the table.

“Louisa, go stand near Lisa’s head,” said Linda.

“I don’t think face-sitting will work on a table,” said Lisa.

“Who said anything about sitting?” asked Linda. Louisa blushed at that and moved around to stand over Lisa, spreading her legs. Lisa licked her lips at the wetness.

“That still doesn’t look very comfortable,” said Louisa.

“Well, you only have to shut her up with your pussy,” said Linda.

“Oh,” said Louisa. “I get it now.”

“Now, Lisa, start licking,” said Linda. “If you’re too loud, I’ll stop.”

“Yes, mistress,” said Lisa. Linda felt goosebumps rise on her skin at the title, just like she always did whenever Lisa said it.

It was quite difficult for Lisa to eat out her girlfriend in that position, but she moved along the table a little and pulled Louisa down so that she could get at her pussy. Linda’s fingers at her pussy almost made Lisa moan, but she remembered in time and instead moaned into Louisa’s pussy.

“Better,” said Linda, and slipped a finger in. Lisa let out a muffled squeak that almost sounded echoed, but they ignored it. The sound of a distant door closing did make Linda look up, though.

“Why’d you stop?” asked Lisa, removing her mouth from Louisa’s pussy for a moment.

“Thought I heard something,” said Linda.

“It was probably nothing,” said Louisa. “Please continue.”

“Okay,” said Linda. Her finger went back in and so did Lisa’s tongue, causing a chain reaction of muffled moaning. When Lisa finally came, almost biting down on Louisa’s pussy and her own tongue, she moved Louisa backwards and ate her out up against the far wall. Louisa was only silenced by Linda’s lips on hers, and Linda’s tongue in her mouth. Louisa moaned into Linda’s mouth as her orgasm hit, and Lisa’s tongue slowly moved in and out of her a few times.

The three of them panted as they came down, sharing kisses and embraces.

“Are you done?” asked a voice, and bliss was quickly overtaken by guilt. Katja stood in the doorway, glowering at them. “There are children in this bunker, you know.”

“What happened?” asked Lisa.

“Mandy walked in and saw you, that’s what happened,” said Katja. “You have a kid of your own, how are you not worried about that?”

“Oh, please, and she hasn’t walked in on you two?” asked Louisa.

“No, because we don’t do it in public places,” said Katja.

“Except the laundry, the kitchen, the air filtration room, and the public showers,” said Linda.

“Just… don’t do it again,” said Katja, blushing.

“At least we weren’t using any toys,” said Louisa.

“I guess,” said Katja. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to teach my daughter about sex much earlier than I’d wanted to.”

“You mean before she’s at least a century old?” asked Linda. Katja snarled at her and then left the room, leaving the three women to clean up their mess.


End file.
